creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Anstalt
Abenteuerlustig, mutig, klug. So ist Jace. Er liebte es, in verlassene Gebäude zu gehen, diese zu erforschen. Am liebsten spät abends, wenn es langsam dunkel wurde, natürlich, sehr klischeehaft, aber man kann ja schlecht etwas gegen die Hobbys mancher Menschen sagen. Jace war zumindest immer vernünftig genug, um Gefahren zu erkennen, zu wissen, wie weit er gehen konnte in bestimmten Situationen, ohne sich zu verletzen. Seine beiden besten Freunde Mia und Toby waren nicht ganz so vernünftig wie er, beide waren eher hitzköpfig und stur. 30. März 2012-Schulhof „Jace! Komm doch mal her, Mia hat was Interessantes gefunden!“, Toby schrie Jace das über den ganzen Schulhof zu. „Man Toby! Du musst das doch nicht über den ganzen Schulhof brüllen du Pfosten. Du weißt doch genau, dass ich in jeder Pause zu euch rüber komme.“-„Ja, sorry man, aber es ist echt cool!“ Bei Mia angekommen fragte Jace was denn so interessant sei. “Hier, sieh mal auf diese Karte, es ist das Waldgebiet hinter dem Rathaus. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass da eine leer stehende Irrenanstalt ist. Sie wurde 1957 geschlossen.“-„Ja, na und?“, Jace wusste nicht so recht worauf Mia hinaus wollte. „Mensch Jace, wir wollen das Gebäude unter die Lupe nehmen! Machst du mit?“, Toby half seinem Freund auf die Sprünge.“Oh, ja, klar bin ich dabei. Wann wollen wir dahin?“, fragte Jace. „Weiß nicht, wie wäre es mit Freitagabend 20:00?“, schlug Mia vor. „Geht klar, wir treffen uns beim Rathaus, okay?“- „Okay.“ Freitagabend, 2. April, 20:00- vor dem Rathaus „Gut, Taschenlampen haben wir, mehr brauchen wir ja nicht, lasst uns losgehen.“, Jace und die anderen liefen also zum Gebäude, fünf Minuten durch den Wald, dann waren sie da. Die Eingangstür war zwar nicht verschlossen, klemmte aber. So beschlossen die drei die Tür einfach solange zu rammen, bis sie nachgibt. Sie warfen sich dagegen und fielen wortwörtlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Mia stand als erste wieder auf den Beinen und fragte sogleich: „Sollen wir uns aufteilen? Ich würde dann die zweite Etage nehmen.“ Toby war begeistert von der Idee und sagte: „Klasse, ja, teilen wir uns auf, ich nehme die Dritte!“ Jace war nicht so begeistert: „ich weiß nicht, ich finde, das ist keine gute Idee…Aber ich denke, ich bin überstimmt, also werde ich hier unten in der Etage bleiben, den Keller übernehmen wir dann später zusammen.“ Schon liefen Toby und Mia die Treppe hoch und verschwanden. Jace lief von einem Raum zum nächsten, es waren nicht viele Räume. In den meisten scheinen die Menschen ärztlich versorgt worden zu sein, das verrieten ihm die Spritzen und andere Dinge, die er in den Räumen vorfand. Ein Raum schien ein Büro zu sein, denn er war voll mit Akten von Patienten. Es war eigentlich nicht typisch, sowas zurückzulassen. Aber Jaces Neugier siegte und er ging hinein und nahm sich eine Akte, die ziemlich auffällig aussah. Sie war nicht grau und verstaubt wie die anderen, diese hier war blau und Staub konnte er darauf nur wenig finden. Er fing an zu lesen. Name: Lucian Krai Nummer: 37 Alter: 17 Einstufung: relativ gefährlich (Stufe 3) Informationen: Lucian Krai ist ein Serienmörder. Er gibt an, dass ein Freund ihn angestiftet hat. Bei dem Versuch, mehr über diesen Freund herauszufinden wurde festgestellt, dass er ein verstorbener Insasse, der ein sehr gefährlicher Serienmörder war, dieser Anstalt gewesen ist. Die Untersuchungen von Lucian Krai laufen weiter. Jace schreckte auf, da war doch ein Geräusch! Es kam von oben! „Mia hat sicher nur etwas umgestoßen oder so. Es könnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein.“, versuchte Jace sich zu beruhigen. Er nahm sich das nächste Blatt vor. Datum: 16.9.1952 Gespräch mit Lucian Krai/Nummer 37 Dr. -----: „Sie sagten bei unserem letzten Gespräch, dass sie von Ihrem Freund zu den Morden angestiftet wurden. Wie heißt Ihr Freund denn? Lucian: „Er heißt Markus Temp.“ Dr. -----: „ Interessant. Beschreiben Sie doch mal, wie Sie ihn kennengelernt haben und wie er Sie zum Mörder machen konnte.“ Lucian: „Er kam vor etwa einem Jahr zu mir, im Dezember, als ich grade ziemliche Probleme hatte. Ich hatte Mist gebaut. In der Schule und in meinem privaten Leben haben sich meine Freunde von mir abgewandt. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Irgendwann sprach mich Markus an, er wurde zu meinem einzigen und damit besten Freund. Nach einiger Zeit hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mich nicht an denen rächen will, die mich im Stich gelassen haben. Er meinte, sie hätten es verdient. I-Ich dachte genauso…er nahm aus seiner Jacke ein Messer und gab es mir. Wir besuchten jeden einzelnen meiner ehemaligen Freunde und ich tötete sie alle, manche jammerten und weinten, sprachen Entschuldigungen aus, aber Markus meinte, dass ich hart bleiben muss, sie hätten es doch nicht anders verdient. So tötete ich sie alle. Als mich die Polizei irgendwann doch geschnappt hat, ist Markus einfach verschwunden.“ Dr. -----: „Schauen Sie sich mal bitte den Mann auf diesem Bild hier gut an. Ist das Markus Temp?“ Lucian: „Ja! Das ist er!“ Dr. -----: „ Gut. Hat er jemals davon gesprochen, was er vorher gemacht hat? Bevor er zu Ihnen kam, meine ich. Oder wissen Sie, woher er kam und warum er Ihr Freund wurde?“ Lucian: „Nein, ich weiß nichts über ihn, wenn ich ehrlich bin…“ Dr. -----: „In Ordnung, dann beenden wir das Gespräch für heute.“ Anmerkung: Lucian Krai war das ganze Gespräch über kooperativ und hat sich ruhig verhalten. Diesem Bogen waren zwei Bilder beigelegt. Auf dem einen Bild war Markus zu sehen. Er schien muskulös zu sein, weiterhin hatte er braune Haare, grüne Augen und ein bösartig aussehendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wirkte ziemlich krank, aber gleichzeitig auch so, als wüsste er beim Morden genau was er tut. Das Bild von Lucian war ganz anders. Er war eher schmächtig, hatte blonde Haare, braune Augen. Er lächelte nicht, er wirkte traurig, fast verloren, er sah nicht im Geringsten so aus, als könne er Menschen umbringen. In der Akte war noch ein letztes Blatt, es war ein Obduktionsbericht. Am 3. April 1953 um 8: 15 Uhr wurde die Leiche von Lucian Krai untersucht. ''' '''Gefunden wurde die Leiche des Jungen in seiner Zelle um 7:50. Der Körper war übersät von Schnittwunden. Eine Schere oder ein Messer hätte diese Wunden verursachen können, jedoch wurde nichts dergleichen in der Zelle gefunden. Die Leichenstarre ist bereits voll ausgeprägt gewesen, was darauf hinweist, dass der junge Mann um diese Zeit schon seit etwa 12 Stunden tot war. Todeszeitpunkt war demnach ca. 19:50 am 2. April Jace legte alles beiseite und suchte die Akte von Markus Temp, denn er wollte mehr über diesen herausfinden. Nach einiger Zeit fand er die besagte Akte auch, sofort fing er an zu lesen. Name: Markus Temp Nummer:15 Alter: 23 Einstufung: sehr gefährlich, muss im Hochsicherheitstrakt untergebracht werden (Stufe 10) Informationen: Markus Temp ist ein sehr gefährlicher Serienmörder, welcher wahllos Menschen umbringt, nur aus purer Freude am Töten. Auch in dieser Akte war ein Obduktionsbericht dabei. Am 2. April 1951 um 19:35 wurde die Leiche von Markus Temp untersucht. Der Mann wurde wahrscheinlich bei einem heftigen Streit mit einem anderen Insassen getötet. Die Todesursache waren zahlreiche Schnittwunden, die dem Opfer beigebracht wurden. Die Leichenstarre war zum Zeitpunkt der Obduktion noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, sie hat nur an kleinen Gelenken und an den Augenlidern und Kaumuskeln eingesetzt. Demnach war der Todeszeitpunkt zwischen 17:35 und 18:35 am 2. April Jace dachte kurz über das Gelesene nach. Er nahm sich noch einmal die Akte von Lucian vor und legte sie neben die von Markus. Irgendwas störte ihn. „Wie ist das möglich?“, Jace fand das, was ihn gestört hatte. Es war das Datum des Todes von Markus, und das Datum wo Lucian Markus kennenlernte. Markus starb 1951 im April, aber Lucian hat angegeben, Markus im Dezember 1951 kennengelernt zu haben. Das würde aber nicht gehen, denn Markus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon tot. Außerdem ist Lucian auf den Tag genau zwei Jahre nach Markus gestorben. Die Todesursache war auch die gleiche. Konnte das Zufall sein? Jace glaubte nicht daran. Er packte die Akten in seinen Rucksack, um sie später seinen Freunden zu zeigen. Dann ging er in den Zweiten Stock um Mia zu holen. Er kam bis zur Treppe, dann kam Mia schon angestürmt. „Jace! Jace, Toby ist verschwunden! Ich habe ein Krachen von oben gehört und wollte nach ihm sehen, aber er war nirgendwo! Ich hab die komplette Etage abgesucht, nichts! Keine Spur von ihm!“-„Mia, bleib ruhig, wir finden ihn schon, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir gehen jetzt einfach noch einmal hoch und suchen zusammen nach ihm, okay?“-„Okay…“ Mia lief vor ihm her die Treppe hoch. Gemeinsam suchten sie alles ab. In den meisten Zimmern stand nur ein Bett, nichts weiter und von Toby war nichts zu sehen. Sie suchten weiter und wollten grade aufgeben, als sie von unten einen Schrei hörten. Sofort stürmte Jace die Treppe runter. Am Ende der Treppe saß Toby und rieb sich den Kopf. „Toby? Was ist denn passiert, wo warst du?“-„Ich...ähm…ich wollte euch eigentlich erschrecken…aber als ich die Treppe hochlaufen wollte bin ich gestolpert und rückwärts runtergefallen…“, nun kam auch Mia unten an: „Sieh deinen Sturz als Strafe für dein Vorhaben du Idiot! Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen?!“-„Du hast doch immer behauptet vor nichts Angst zu haben, ich wollte dir das Gegenteil beweisen du Angsthase!“-„Na warte! Du bist so ein…“-„Seid Still! Alle beide! Ich kann mir euer Gestreite nicht mehr anhören, jeden Tag geht das so, hört auf damit!“, Jace stellte sich mit diesen Worten zwischen Mia und Toby, so hatte er verhindert, dass Mia Toby den Hals umdreht. „Sorry Bro, wir streiten uns ja wirklich oft, aber Mia geht mir auf die Nerven…“, versuchte Toby sich zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir Leid Jace, wirklich, ich wusste nicht, dass wir wirklich so oft streiten, ich versuche in Zukunft Toby nicht umbringen zu wollen…“, entschuldigte sich nun auch Mia. Kaum hatte sie aber diesen Satz beendet ertönte ein lautes Scheppern. Die drei Freunde waren vor Schreck wie versteinert, keiner traute sich zu atmen oder gar sich zu bewegen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, so als wollten sie den jeweils anderen beiden versichern: ‚Ich war das nicht, ich stehe doch genau neben euch…‘ Jace durchbrach als erster die Stille: „Ich…Ich denke…wir sollten besser gehen, ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache…“ Toby war natürlich anderer Meinung: „Man Jace, komm schon, lass uns wenigstens nachsehen was das war.“, versuchte Toby seinen Freund zu überzeugen, weiter hier zu bleiben. Mia war Jaces Meinung. Toby ließ sich nicht umstimmen, er drehte sich um und ging zum Keller mit den Worten: „Ihr bleibt hier oben und ich gehe nachsehen, danach können wir gerne nach Hause gehen.“ Jace und Mia blieben wirklich oben, denn sie dachten sich: Toby ist viel zu unvorsichtig, außerdem hat Jace versucht ihn umzustimmen, Toby hat nicht gehört, also muss er das jetzt alleine machen. Die beiden warteten knapp zehn Minuten vor dem Keller. Solange, bis die Stille von einem markerschütternden Schrei unterbrochen wurde. „War das Toby?“, fragte Mia. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich glaube schon, du wartest hier, ich gehe nach ihm sehen.“-„Ich will aber nicht hier warten! Ich will mitkommen!“-„Wenn da unten aber etwas schlimmes passiert ist, kann es gefährlich werden, ich will nicht, das dir irgendwas passiert da unten.“-„Nagut, ich warte hier, wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht wieder da bist, dann komme ich aber nach.“-„In Ordnung.“ So ging Jace also die Treppe zum Keller hinunter, er durchquerte den folgenden Gang und kam schließlich zu einem kleinen Raum. Es war kalt und es roch ziemlich muffig. Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe vor sich auf den Boden. Jace wollte schreien, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt…Vor ihm lag sein Freund. Toby war von kleinen Wunden übersät, der Boden war voller Blut, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Mund stand weit offen. Jace musste sich übergeben, der Anblick war zu viel für ihn. Danach ging es ihm ein klein wenig besser, so leuchtete er auch in die restlichen Teile des Raumes, nichts, eine Steinmauer, mehr nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Jace einen Schatten, als er hinsah, kam es ihm so vor, als würde dieser Schatten an ihm vorbei in den Gang huschen. Jace sah ein letztes Mal zu Toby, Tränen liefen ihm die Wange runter. Dann ertönte wieder ein Schrei. „Mia!“, schrie Jace. Er sprintete den Gang entlang und dann die Treppe hoch. Blut…kleine Wunden…Das Gesicht verzerrt wie bei Toby…Mia war tot. Jace hatte seine beiden besten Freunden Freunde verloren. Er fiel auf die Knie und weinte, es war ihm egal plötzlich egal, dass ihn das gleiche Schicksal ereilen könnte wenn er weiterhin nur rumsaß. Nach einiger Zeit hörte Jace eine Stimme, es hörte sich an, als käme die Stimme von einem Jungen, der maximal zwei Jahre älter sein konnte als er: „Renn weg!“-„Was? Wegrennen? Wieso?“-„Renn weg! Er ist gleich bei dir! Renn weg!“ Jace drehte sich um. Diese braunen Haare, dieses irre Grinsen, diese verrückten grünen Augen…Markus hatte also Mia und Toby auf dem Gewissen. Da setzte sein Überlebensinstinkt ein. Jace rannte, er rannte wie nie zuvor. Auf halben Weg zum Ausgang ließ ihn aber seine Taschenlampe im Stich. Nun hatte er keine andere Wahl, er musste sich auf seinen Orientierungssinn und seine Ohren verlassen. Das schwache Mondlicht, welches durch die zerbrochenen Fenster schien sorgte dafür, dass Jace zumindest die Dinge erkannt, über die er hätte stolpern können und welche somit seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätten. Jace stürmte zur Tür hinaus in den Wald, er sah noch einmal kurz zurück. Er erkannte den blondhaarigen Jungen…Lucian hatte ihn gerettet. Jace rannte weiter, er rannte solange, bis er daheim angekommen war. Die wahre Geschichte glaubte ihm ja sowieso niemand, also sagte er seinen Eltern einfach, alles, was man noch glauben konnte. Den Rest behielt er für sich, er gab vor, nicht zu wissen wie seine Freunde starben. Die Polizei ging davon aus, dass ein wildes Tier die beiden Jugendlichen angegriffen haben musste und das Jace Glück hatte, dass er noch am Leben war. Eine Woche später saß Jace auf seinem Bett. Er hatte sich mithilfe der Akten eine Theorie zusammengebastelt, welche alles erklärt, was passiert ist: ‚ Als Markus Temp starb, wollte er seine enorme Mordlust nicht aufgeben. Er wollte damit weitermachen. Er suchte Jemanden, der dafür geeignet war, für ihn weiter zu morden. Lucian Krai war ein perfektes Opfer dafür, denn er trug viel Wut und Trauer in sich. So wurde der 17-jährige zum Serienmörder. Als sich Lucian später aber von ihm lösen wollte, entschloss sich Markus dazu, Lucian zu beseitigen. Als Sterbedatum für ihn wählte er den 2. April aus, sein eigenes Todesdatum. Weil Markus das Messer mitgenommen hatte, wurde auch keins in Lucians Zelle gefunden. Weiterhin hatte Markus Mia und Toby getötet, weil es ihm einfach Spaß machte. Ich habe nur überlebt, weil Lucian mich vor Markus schützen wollte. Den Grund dafür kannte ich nicht, aber ich danke Lucian von ganzem Herzen dafür. ‘ Ihn plagten aber Gewissensbisse, denn er hatte Toby alleine in den Keller gehen lassen und Mia alleine an der Treppe zurückgelassen. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, weshalb die beiden jetzt an seinem Bett stehen und ihn aus ihren Blutroten Augen anstarren… CreepyNessi99 (Diskussion) 15:58, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC)CreepyNessi99 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit